


Unconditionally

by dragoncien



Category: Paul "Jesus" Monroe - Fandom, The Walking Dead, daryl dixon - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Gay Sex, Kisses, M/M, Rough Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoncien/pseuds/dragoncien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doubt thou the stars are fire;<br/>Doubt that the sun doth move;<br/>Doubt truth to be a liar;<br/>But never doubt I love.”</p><p> </p><p>― William Shakespeare, Hamlet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - "Only i know."

 

Daryl couldn't stop thinking about him. That weird guy who called himself Jesus, tried to steal Rick and his prey and was now their prisoner. 

Jesus was laying down on a matress infront of Daryl, his hands and feets tight up in a rope. Daryl looked at him up and down. Something happened to Daryl when they met. He knew exactly what, but didn't wanted it to be true. It was always a secret. Nobody knew about his feelings. Not even his brother who would've probably beaten him up for it. The only one who knew about Daryls real feelings was Carol. Back in the day when they stayed on Hershels farm he told her about it one night. Carol just smiled. "Who cares? That doesn't change the fact that you're a wonderful and loveable human being." Carol was always there for him and he protected her. Daryl would be completely lost without her.

 

Jesus was slowly waking up and started shifting around on the matress. Daryl stood up immediately and pulled his knife out. He wouldn't give this wannabe ninja no chance to escape. No matter what. 

"Please don't stab me. I just woke up." Jesus sat up and smirked at the man standing infront of him. Daryl stepped back hesitantly but still held the knife in his hand. The two men starred at each other.

"Whatever." said Jesus after a while and tried to stand up but Daryl pushed him back on the matress. "Don't even think about it."


	2. No Smoke Without Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you so much for the nice feedback. It really made my day. And you gotta know that my chapters are going to be short because i really love teasing. Sorry. I love you. <3

Jesus let himself fell down on the matress and looked up to Daryl. "Just let me go. I don't want to hurt you." he winked at Daryl, who put his knife back in its holder and went to the door. "Don't be stupid." he growled at Jesus and went out. 

As soon as the door closed behind him, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. The feeling that Jesus knew about him didn't let go. You could tell by the way he looked at him. But Daryl would never allow Jesus to have this kind of power over him. 

Daryl just put out his cigarette as he heard the door open behind him. He instantly turned around. Jesus stood infront of him. He must have found a way to open his bonds because he grabbed Daryls collar and pulled him back in.

 

Daryl didn't knew what was happening. Why did Jesus do that? What if someone saw it? His thoughts were running wild. He didn't know what he should do. Jesus locked the door and went towards Daryl, who were about to pull out his knife but Jesus stopped him by putting his hand on Daryls arm. "Don't fucking touch me." Daryl pulled his arm away. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to.." Jesus got distracted by Daryls look. You could tell there was anger in his eyes but also something else. Something that Jesus might know to well. "Shut up..and come here." He grabbed Jesus arm and dragged him back to the room with the matress in it. He threw the smaller man on said so. "Ouch." There was pain in Jesus face. Daryl felt guilty for being so harsh to him. Actually he didn't do anything wrong. Of course he tried to steal their food but he saved Daryls life. He couldn't be so bad at all. Or? "Mh..sorry.." Daryl murmured. Jesus smiled at him. Not this regular self centered smile he saw like a thousand times today. It was a smile that set a warm feeling free inside Daryls chest and his heart began to race. He tried with every strength in his body not to smile back but it didn't work. A little grin showed up on his face. As soon as Jesus saw it he bit his lip. This room was way to small for the tension that stuck between these two.


End file.
